Lava Girl
How Lava Girl joined the Tourney Lava Girl is one of the superheroes Max dreams up. She is the other young warrior who protects Planet Drool. She is uncertain of her own identity and purpose throughout much of the film. She has an explosive temper like Shark Boy, but is better at controlling it than he is and rarely gets very angry. Character Select Screen Animation Lava Girl throws a beam of lava toward the camera. When it clears, the camera is to Lava Girl's upper torso saying "At least we're on the passage of time...". Special Attacks Lava Beam (Neutral) Lava Girl throws a beam of lava at her opponent, burning him/her and causing 25% damage. Fire Punch (Side) Lava Girl dashes forward and does a fiery punch. Flight (Up) Allows Lava Girl to fly for 7 seconds. Low Lava Beam (Down) Lava Girl throws a beam of lava at her opponent, but in a crouching position. Hyper Lava Beam (Hyper Smash) Same as Lava Beam, except much stronger. Lava Girl's Fury (Final Smash) Lava Girl casts a sign, and the stage is set on fire, slowly damaging opponents. Victory Animations #Lava Girl stomps saying "My powers are weakening!!" and pulls her arms back while charging lava energy. #*Lava Girl stomps saying "And how much trouble is major trouble?" and pulls her arms back while charging lava energy with "One thousand percent trouble, that's how much!". (Xiaoyu victories only) #Lava Girl does Magneto's Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose saying "Sing him a lullaby!". #*Lava Girl does Magneto's Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose saying "Your kind's got no shot! Not while I'm around!". (Giratina victories only) #Lava Girl tilts her head with her palm to the side while saying "If Max can't remember his dreams, maybe he can re-dream them?". #*Lava Girl tilts her head with her palm to the side while saying "Thought I taught you better than that, Sharkie.". (Shark Boy victories only) On-Screen Appearance Some lava is seen at Lava Girl's start point. The lava forms into Lava Girl, then Lava Girl says "Even... if I... destroy... everything I... TOUCH!". Special Quotes *Who did you expect to be able to eat them?! (When fighting Xiaoyu or Giratina) *It's no use! I'll melt the bridge! (When fighting Lu Bu, Doctor Doom, Kirk, Lars, Nobunaga, or Jagi) Trivia *As seen in her premiere film, when she swims in water she dies. Because of this, water moves that don't do damage, such as Squirtle's Water Gun, deal damage to her. In addition, damaging water moves, such as Squirtle's Waterfall, do double the damage that water moves usually do. Likewise, if she were to fall into water, such as the water in Delfino Plaza, the time she is able to stay above the water is halved from the usual 4 seconds to 2 seconds. This is also mentioned by Heihachi Mishima in her codec for Solid Snake. *Since Lava Girl has fiery powers, damaging fire attacks, such as Bowser's Fire Breath, will do half as much damage when she defends against them. Likewise, damaging ice attacks, such as Kula's Diamond Breath, will not hurt Lava Girl. Water attacks will do double damage however, if they usually do damage, otherwise it will do normal damage. **Bowser's Fire Breath does 8% damage per flame, whereas it only does 4% damage per flame on Lava Girl. **Kula's Diamond Breath does 20% damage, but if used on Lava Girl, it will not harm her and Lava Girl says "Ice won't work against me!" when hit with an ice attack. **Squirtle's Water Gun doesn't do any damage, but if Lava Girl defends against it, it will give her 15% damage. **Squirtle's Waterfall does 15% damage, but if Lava Girl defends against it, it will give her 30% damage. *The default rival of Lava Girl is the Renegade Pokemon, Giratina. The second rival of Lava Girl is Pvt. Trip. Category:The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney